


Santa is a Werewolf?

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Wishes, Determined Fenrir Greyback, Dressing up as Santa, Good Fenrir Greyback, Lonely Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry takes Teddy to see Santa and Merlin is he surprised when he finds out who's under the costume.





	Santa is a Werewolf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/gifts).



> For my dear friend [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster/works) who loves this pairing as much as me. Thank you for your friendship and overall amazingness, you've helped me become a better writer and I don't think I can thank you enough! Merry Christmas!! xo

 

Harry with Teddy on his hip, quickly strode through the muggle shopping centre.  Teddy was thankfully used to his quick strides, but this time they weren’t evading paparazzi. They were chasing Santa. 

He rounded a corner and relaxed his pace when Santa’s cave came into sight. He frantically sped up again when he saw an elf come out and reach for the little rope that would cut the line off for the night. He dodged a woman with her squalling baby - poor thing was probably overstimulated from all the Christmas music and from spending all day in the shops - he careened around a person inexpertly trying to maneuver  _ two _ trolley’s full of purchases and then ducked below a banner that had come undone and was hanging by one lone rope. 

Surreptitiously palming his wand, he blew out a sigh of relief when the mild confundus charm took hold. While the woman blinked and recollected her thoughts, Harry slipped into the back of the line. 

He heard the groans of disappointment from behind him and the pixie-like voice of the elf in charge as he readjusted Teddy and started to point out various decorations and sights as they slowly made their way to see Santa. 

As they got closer and closer to Santa, Harry noticed Teddy sniffing the air. “What’s wrong, little bear?” Harry asked him quietly, knowing Teddy’s sensitive wolf nose was picking something up. 

Teddy shrugged, “Someone smells like me,” he whispered back to Harry. 

Harry’s eyes widened, there was a werewolf in the middle of a muggle shop? He looked around trying to spot them and his eyes locked with Santa. The faux-bearded man was looking at Harry and his eyes were slightly wide with surprise. Harry couldn’t recognise him from this far away, with the Santa disguise and all, but he was sure in his gut that Santa was the wolf Teddy could smell. 

He had obviously heard Teddy and recognised Harry. 

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as Santa sent the child in his lap off and beckoned to one of his elves. He whispered in her ear and she produced a pen and a bit of paper, he quickly scribbled a note and handed the items back to her before calling for the next child. Harry frowned as he tried to work out what was going on. He saw the elf that Santa had spoken approaching him and he adjusted Teddy so that his arm would be free to use his wand if necessary.

It wasn’t that he had anything against werewolves, but this was supposed to be a muggle shopping centre and Harry didn’t like feeling out of his depth, especially when Teddy was with him. 

The elf came up to him and handed him a note before going back to doing whatever it was elf’s do for Santa. Harry rolled his lips together and glanced at Santa again. The man was looking his way and sent Harry a jerking head motion, which Harry interpreted as ‘read the note’.

Opening the slip of paper, Harry did just that.

 

_ Potter,  _

_ If you’re here under some screwed up sense of justice, leave the cubs out of it. And at least let me get out of the Santa suit before you go  _ _ trying _ _ to hex me. Don’t want to traumatise the little ones.  _

_ FG _

 

Harry’s eyes went wide as he read the signature.  _ Fenrir Greyback?  _ What the buggering fuck was  _ Fenrir Greyback _ doing playing Santa to a bunch of muggle kids? 

And screwed up sense of justice? Was he talking about Remus and Teddy? Or Bill? Harry knew that the wolf had turned on Voldemort near the end. Had let Voldemort think he had the support of the werewolves so that he would go into battle underprepared and the other side forewarned. Fenrir and the other wolves hadn’t fought against Voldemort, but neither had they fought  _ with _ him. And they had given valuable information to the Light side. 

They had claimed and then demanded better rights as compensation for risking their lives and Fenrir himself had spent nearly a week under Veritaserum in the Auror Department where they had asked him all number of questions to verify his ‘reputation’ and to ensure the truth of his intentions. 

The formidable werewolf hadn’t shed the stigma that surrounded him. But he had been proven innocent of it. 

Harry’s thoughts raced and clamoured in his head to be heard as he slowly approached the front of the line. 

His hold tightened on Teddy as he realised he would have to allow Fenrir to hold him. He couldn’t bring himself to tear Teddy away now and  _ technically _ the man wasn’t a monster. Plus he was dressed up as Santa for Merlin’s sake. Though Harry couldn’t figure out  _ why _ . 

Eventually, Harry and Teddy were the last ones in the ‘cave’ and Teddy squirmed to be let down. Harry set him on his feet and watched warily as Teddy ran up to the man. Greyback easily lifting the little boy to sit on his knee. 

“Well now, little cub, what’s your name?” 

“Teddy. Are you really a werewolf too?” Teddy blurted out and Harry quickly looked for the elves. But they appeared to be too busy packing up to have heard what Teddy said. 

“You look like a big boy, can you keep a secret?” Santa- _ Greyback _ asked. 

Teddy nodded earnestly. 

“Yes, I am. Now, would you like to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” 

Teddy’s eyes got wide and he grinned, he looked over at Harry and then he leaned in to whisper in Santa’s ear. 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his godson and when he looked back, Greyback was staring intently at him. The wolf’s eyes narrowed in a way that Harry wasn’t sure how to process before he turned back to Teddy. 

“That’s a big thing to ask, I’m not sure that’s something Santa can do-,”

He was cut-off by Teddy’s whine, “Pleeeeeeease! I’ve been so good this year! I won’t ask for anything else I promise! Well, except for maybe a Ninja Turtle Action Figure, but pleeeeeease Santa! Please!” 

Teddy bounced on Greyback’s knee as he begged passionately. 

Greyback eye’s met Harry’s again and he nodded, Teddy had been very good this year, whatever it was he wanted, Harry would get it for him. 

Greyback seemed to snort softly in amusement before he looked back to Teddy, “Santa can only try, cub. I don’t want you to get your hopes up. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make your wish come true.” 

Teddy threw himself forward and hugged ‘Santa’ around the neck before thanking him and jumping off to run back to Harry. 

Harry swung him up onto his hip and gave Greyback one last searching look before making his way to ‘buy’ a sweet. The trick with this cave was that Santa would whisper to his elves and they would print the children's requests on the receipt. 

Harry pocketed his receipt and donated the change to the fund for kids in need and made his way out of the cave. Casting one last look back at the werewolf, unsettled to see himself being watched so intently.

 

* * *

 

Harry had just left Andromeda’s, after dinner and then putting Teddy bed. He finally stepped back into his house. He pulled the receipt from his pocket to see what it was Teddy had asked for. 

But the only thing written in the box provided was an address and a time. 

Scowling, Harry shoved the receipt back in his pocket and grabbing a scarf from the hanger by the door. He left his house once again, heading for the unfamiliar location.

 

* * *

 

The address, as it turned out, belonged to a cosy looking pub in a small town north of Edinburgh. Harry secured his scarf more securely around his neck to brace against the chilly breeze, before swiftly making his way across the street. 

Stepping inside the door, he was instantly saturated with warmth. Unwinding his outer garments, he quickly looked the place over. 

The pub was made mainly from timber and had a welcoming homey feel. It wasn't crowded, but it was clearly a popular spot. The place appeared muggle, though Harry could make out a few of the wizarding population. His eyes finally came to rest on Greyback, the large man relaxing in a booth with a beer. 

Seeming to sense Harry's presence, the wolf lifted his mug of ale in mock cheer and took a pull. Harry scowled before winding his way through the crowd to stand by the table. 

“Take a seat,” Greyback huffed, nodding at the bench across from him. 

Harry eyed the seat and then slid in. The barkeep was there before he had finished putting his stuff down, asking what he would like to drink. He glanced at the bar to see what was on offer, “Er, a Stella, please.”

“Not going to try the local ale?” Fenrir asked indicating his own dark brew. 

Harry shook his head, “I prefer a lighter flavour. What am I doing here Greyback? And what are you doing playing Santa?”

Greyback shrugged, “I like making kids happy. You tell me.” Was the reply. “You didn't have to come out here tonight. Could have just shown up at the cave tomorrow if all you wanted was to know what little Teddy asked for.” 

Harry glared at him, “And what  _ did _ Teddy ask for?” 

“Ah, ah, that would be telling.” Greyback said with a smirk. 

Harry growled under his breath, his Animagus form coming to lend aid to his voice. 

Greyback's brows raised, “That’s almost impressive for someone who isn't a wolf.” He cocked his head, “Animagus?” 

The barkeep came back with Harry's beer and another for his companion. He took a long swallow to refrain from answering. Though Greyback pressed him when he put it down. 

“Someone's got to keep Teddy company,” he replied in an undertone, too quiet for anyone else to hear. 

Greyback hummed as he sipped his refreshed drink, “About that, what would you you say to spending sometime with the pack?” 

Sensing that Harry was about to protest Greyback laid his trump card, “It would be good for the pup too, it's nowhere near as painful to transform when there is pack around. Full moon is the night before Christmas.” 

Not quite three weeks away, Harry thought automatically. He stayed silent on the matter and his eyes drifted to the acoustic singer in the corner. Watching him play through a song before answering, “I'll think about it.” He allowed eventually, and Greyback grinned. 

The man's smile was disarming, Harry thought on his way home. Entirely too attractive for his own good.

 

* * *

 

The weeks that followed were a whirlwind of activity. Greyback had written to Harry almost everyday, inviting him and Teddy to do things with him and his pack. The letters were rather more like warnings though, Harry thought grumpily one day as he was literally dragged from his house, coat only half on as Greyback once again apparated them Merlin only knew where. 

Greyback just showed up regardless if Harry responded to the letters or not. Dragging them ice-skating or Christmas light hunting. Or on one god awful occasion, carolling. Granted Harry nor Greyback sung, but Teddy had a blast with the other pack kids singing merrily and laughing loudly. Snowball fights breaking out whenever they turned onto a new street. 

Tonight was the night before the full moon though, two nights before Christmas and Harry and Teddy were at Ron and Hermione's for a quiet dinner. Teddy was in the lounge playing gobstones with Hugo while Rose referree'd unnecessarily. 

“You seem a lot happier recently.” Hermione said interrupting Harry's errant thoughts of the previous day when Fenrir - because it was Fenrir now, they'd spent too much time together recently for Harry to call him anything else - had taken them all Christmas tree hunting. Harry had tried to protest, saying he didn't need one as they wouldn't be spending Christmas at home. Fenrir had only taken that to mean they would be spending it with them and had brought them and their tree back to the pack's home. Setting it in the large circle along with all the others. Teddy and his new friends had spent the afternoon decorating the lot of them. 

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron who shrugged, “She's right mate, haven't seen you smile for no reason in a long time. Not that we've seen a lot of you lately. What's going on?”

Harry rubbed his jaw and leant forward, placing his elbows on the table. “I've just been busy is all,” he murmured, taking a swig of the red wine they had opened to have with dinner.

“We noticed,” cam Hermione's dry reply, “With what?”

“Not so much a what,” Harry said quietly. 

“Ooh,” Ron said eagerly leaning towards Harry, “A who. Come on then, tell us.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It's not like that.” 

“But you want it to be,” Hermione said shrewdly, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched Harry. 

Harry shrugged again, “Well come on mate, spill the beans.” Ron said slapping his hand on the table. 

“Ron,” Hermione said warningly as the delicate table decorations wobbled.

Harry grimaced, “Well, you know how I ran into Fenrir Greyback the other week?” 

They both nodded, Hermione's eyes lighting up in understanding already.

“Well, he sorta never told me what Teddy wanted for Christmas and he's been dragging us along to pack outings ever since.” Harry told them, before filling them in on all the things that they had been up to for the last week and a half. 

“Hang on,” Ron said slowly, a frown beginning to form. “Isn't he supposed to tell you? Wasn't he, you-know-who? Not  _ that _ one of course. The kids one?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. 

“But Christmas is two days from now!” Ron exclaimed, hand slapping the table again. 

“Ronald!” Hermione said again as her hand snapped out to stop the glass baubles from falling off the little metal tree. 

“Sorry, love,” Ron said absently, eyes still on Harry. 

“I know,” Harry continued with a sigh, “and I told Teddy that he might not get everything he wants for Christmas but he just said, and this is a direct quote mind, 'Santa knows what he's doing’.” 

They were all silent for a moment as Harry's best friends mulled that over. 

“Maybe Teddy asked to spend the full moon with other wolves?” Ron said tentatively.

“I don't think that's it,” Harry replied, “We talked about that, and he really wants to, but I don't think that's it.”

“So, you're going to spend tomorrow night with Greyback's pack?” Hermione asked. 

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, I think we are.” 

“You're still coming around for Christmas dinner at the Burrow the right?” Ron asked, “Mum'll go spare if you miss Christmas dinner.” 

Harry snorted, “We'd never miss Christmas at the Burrow, Ron.”

 

* * *

 

The next night saw Harry and Teddy milling with the pack. Harry was chatting animatedly with some of the others he had gotten to know recently and keeping a watchful eye on Teddy as he chased some of the others in a game of tig.

The sun was beginning to set when Harry saw Fenrir approaching him. Something in his gaze making Harry's heart flutter and breath come faster. The Alpha smiled as his searching gaze came to rest on Harry. 

“It's almost time, you ready?” 

Harry nodded and called to Teddy. The young werewolf coming to stand with him immediately. He was grinning up at Harry, with a happiness in his eyes that hadn't been there for a while Harry realised. His hair was flashing between teal and Harry's own black in his excitement. 

Fenrir's voice distracted Harry from his musings about Teddy, “You know, you still haven't yet told me what it is you transform into.” 

Harry smirked back at him, Fenrir had been trying to get it out of him since he had figured out Harry was an Animagus. “Guess you'll find out, won't you?” 

Teddy started to giggle, “Harry’ll fit in, don't worry.” 

Fenrir cocked an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at the horizon. 

Harry rolled his neck on his shoulders and then fell forward. His transformation complete before he reached the ground. 

He barked with laughter at the look on Fenrir's face and Teddy fell onto his butt, overcome with his own giggles. Harry nosed at his godson, licking his cheek to groans of mock revulsion from the boy. 

Harry looked back up to Fenrir and tilted his head at the odd look he saw there. But as the man started to stretch and change himself, the moon taking him over, Harry thought nothing of it. 

Turning his attention back to Teddy, he was relieved to know that Fenrir had been right. The change was much easier on the boy this time. Teddy immediately started to frolic and play, leaping up to snag Harry's ears in his teeth, only to be batted away by Harry's own playful paw. 

Teddy soon let Harry be though, to play under the moonlight with the other cubs.

Harry felt Fenrir's presence next to him and looked up at the big wolf. Harry's own dire size was large, larger than the vast majority of Fenrir's pack surrounding them. But even he was not on par with Fenrir. The Alpha wolf stood taller than anyone else and clearly commanded respect for that fact alone.

He lay down next to Harry, a comforting warmth and presence throughout the night.

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning rose, casting a beautiful rosy glow across the snow and Harry waited for the others to change before turning back into his human self. 

Just as he completed his transformation, he was pulled into strong arms and roughly kissed. 

Harry's noise of surprise was met by low chuckles from around them and Fenrir's pleased hum, particularly when he began to kiss back. His hands coming up to rest on Fenrir's bare biceps. 

When they finally pulled apart, Harry was gasping for air and Fenrir looked incredibly smug. “I think Santa more than delivered this year.” He said only for Harry to look at him in confusion. “What do you say, pup?” 

Fenrir had turned to look at down at their side and Harry saw Teddy standing there grinning widely and hugging himself. 

“Weeeeell, I did only ask you to find Harry a friend. But I think ‘boyfriend’ is even better still.” 

Harry suddenly realised what it was that Teddy had asked 'Santa’ for those few short weeks ago and why Fenrir had been so insistent on forcing Harry to interact with him and his pack.

Overcome with pride in his godson and happiness at the situation he now found himself in. He swept up a protesting Teddy into a hug. Squeezing him tightly before turning to exchange another kiss with Fenrir. 

**FIN**


End file.
